Ancient Powers of Ancient Beings
by Silva-Wolfie
Summary: HPSG1 Anubis and Voldemort join together and now Harry must face the most feared creature of the galaxy, but he will not be alone SG1 find a ancient prophecy that concerns one Harry Potter, but can they find him in time? R


Hey, I wrote this like two years ago, when I started year 10 … I'm half way through year 11 and just read over it and was like 'wow' was I that bad. It's inspired me to go through it and correct any mistakes I have done, and actually continue the story this time.

I'm sorry to those that reviewed the thing and I never updated, guess year 10 was a little more busy than I thought.

I'm sorry if any facts are wrong that I use e.g. someone who is dead especially in Stargate because it's been a year since I actually watched the programme from season 1 to 9.

This story is going to start at the end of season 7 and the end of book six of HP I hope you enjoy it! (I just have to tear myself away from the TV where I'm watching the last episode of season 7: D Jack is so sweet!)

(I do not own anything you recognise in this story and perhaps some things you don't)

* * *

Stargate SG1 – Anubis ship (At the battle over Antarctica)

A cloaked and hooded figure stood looking over the battle field in the giant mother ship that hovered high above all the other ships, another man occupied the throne room standing in front of a large box with round buttons situated on its surface.

Down below on the battle field, a swarm of yellow energy shot up out off a small black hole in the ground. The swarm surrounded all the ships below and shot up towards the mother ship hovering above.

"Our shields are of no use" the man in front of the box shouted as an explosion was heard from above.

"No" the cloaked figure shouted as the energy penetrated the sip and made it explode in a giant blue shockwave.

As the people of earth watched the energy defeat the enemy no one noticed the black cloud that left the mother ship and zoomed towards the planet surface, no one knew that Anubis had escaped the blast, that he was alive.

--------------- Mean while (A chamber in an unknown place) --------------

"Severus, you have done well my servant and I shall reward you greatly, but first Crucio!" A cloaked figure of evilness hissed as he pointed his wand at the man cowering at his feet.

Serverus cried out in pain as the cruciatus curse hit him, it seemed to go on for an age and when it was finally lifted he lay panting on the floor.

"You killed my greatest enemy and I am pleased with you. But it was not your job and you knew that! It was Mr Malfoy's chance to prove him loyalty, why did you disobey my orders and do it yourself?" The figure hissed.

"My Lord I am sorry but Malfoy had not taken action by the time I had found him and Dumbledore was getting him to lower his wand, he would not have performed the task set and I knew that you wanted Dumbledore dead. So I performed the task my self as there may have never been another chance of killing him, I am truly sorry my lord" Serverus panted clutching the bottom of the mans robes and kissing the hem.

"You are forgiven but do not disobey me again or the consequences will be dire" He hissed kicking the man at his feet to make him go back to his place in the circle of cloaked men that surrounded his throne. "Now leave me all of you I wish to be alone" the dark lord snapped angrily as his servants scampered out of the room with as much dignity as they could.

"Everything is going to plan my dear Snake" he hissed patting the large snake that had slithered next to him on the head. "With Dumbledore dead there will be no one to resist me, Potter will be too weak to care after his mentor's death" he chuckled before raising his head in a flash as he felt a unknown presence in the room "who are you, revile your self to Lord Voldemort; the greatest Dark lord in the world"

"I am Anubis the greatest Dark lord in the galaxy" a distorted voice whispered as a black cloud appeared in the middle off the hall, radiating evil in its truest form.

"You dare challenge my title, I will kill you" Voldemort hissed standing with a flourish of his robes.

Cold laughter echoed round the room "I am Anubis, I am your God you cannot kill me I am immortal" the voice chortled.

In a flash the killing curse was out of Voldemort's wand and hit the cloud dead on. The cloud shrieked in pain before screaming "what power is this? How did you use the power of the ancients?" the cloud hissed as the matter violently shifted into different shapes.

"How did you survive? No one survives that curse" Voldemort hissed "this is a trick"

"Join me, let me take your body as my own your power with mine combined can take the whole galaxy with a click of a finger"

"How did you survive?" Voldemort hissed stepping towards the creature in front of him.

"If you join with me, let us merge you will be able to do as I do. Survive the power of darkness what do you say?" the cloud said as it floated in the air.

"Give me the power of immortality my God let us merge out powers together and become one" Voldemort hissed preparing his mental shields for the possession.

A scream could be heard for miles around, a blood curling scream that made people want to hide in there beds for ever, a scream that people could tell was off pure evil, the sound off death and destruction.

The pain was excruciating, it stabbed in every blood cell as the two powers merged together as one, the two greatest dark lords one of the wizarding world and one of the galaxy merged there bodies and souls as one. As the two evil souls merged so did there knowledge and as both fought for control over the other each got the memories of the other. But one soul was more experienced in mind arts and was able to dominate the other and take control of the body, power and knowledge creating something that should and would be feared for eternity.

* * *

Well, I didn't change much in it. Just a few commas are here and there etc.

I can't promise that I will update this soon, because I have GCSE's next week. But I seem to have chapter Two wrote already on my computer, so I will give it a quick scan over and hopefully have it up sometime in the next week if anyone is interested.

Thank you for reading,

Silva Wolfie.


End file.
